Phosphora
by EBNX-Ragnarok
Summary: With the eyes of the world gone Inferno and Paradiso run rampant, the only solution is to recreate the eyes of the world. However that would require a new Lumen Sage; that's exactly what they created. Immediately after the birth the baby was stolen; Bayonetta and Jeanne now seek to rescue the child and the world from the impending Apocalypse with some help. Original Story/Character
1. Chapter 1

_**Phosphora**_

**Prologue:**

**With the eyes of the world lost to oblivion our worlds started to turn unstable; the Umbran witches: Bayonetta and Jeanne with assistance from Rodin barely manage to contain the evils of hell from seeping into the world of the living.**

"There's just no end to them," Jeanne said as she and her Umbran sister continued to beat back the demons of Inferno whilst Rodin concentrated.

"Just...a...little more!" Rodin said as he strained; his eyes and fists started to glow red as he slammed his hands together in a thunderous clap forcing the earth to close the ravine that had opened hours ago.

Jeanne and Bayonetta finished off the last of the demons sending them back to Inferno. "Talk about a work out," Bayonetta said putting her weapons away.

Jeanne didn't reply she was watching the broken sky; the sky had several cracks in it as many low ranking angels flooded into their world. Looking closely there was a young man floating in mid air glowing a powerful blue strength; Loki, or Aesir as was his official name.

He had been working tirelessly to repair the breaks in the rifts, in one loud guttural scream all the cracks repaired itself as the angels ran rampant. They closed in on Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Rodin. The witches sprung into action...again.

** The destruction of the eyes of the world had proven more catastrophic than Aesir had originally predicted; something had to be done before Armagedon rose to the world of the living engulfing the world and its denizens in fire. Aesir had predictions of the angels trying to bring the living with them to Paradiso. The Rapture...**

"I don't want the world to end!" Enzo said panicked, the entire crew was catching a breath at the Gates of Hell bar. "There's so much left to see! There ain't no booze in heaven I can tell you that much!"

Rodin was drinking while the two witches reclined on the couches near by catching a few winks of sleep whilst they could. Enzo was panicking as he flipped through the channels quickly as news reeled with natural disasters happening all over the world.

"The short fat man has a point," Loki said. The young boy he once was had long since passed, he looked like a young man who should've been in college. Not the god protecting the world from angels and demons, "Something needs to be done. Had I know destroying the eyes would've resulted in this I would've just found another way."

"You did what was necessary kid," Luka said walking into the bar carrying a stack of newspapers. "All the mortals in the world are going crazy, all the earthquakes and storms are scaring everybody." He dropped them on the bar and walked over to the sleeping Bayonetta draping his coat over her.

"Naturally," Aesir said. "I am such a fool! Why did I destroy the eyes?"

"So just make new ones! You're god!" Enzo said looking through the newspapers.

"It's not...that...simple," Aesir trailed off. "That's a good idea, it'll take a few years, but I think I can do it! That's it!"

"It can't be that easy," Luka said. "Who would carry the eyes? Bayonetta or Jeanne could carry the Left Eye. But we're short one Lumen Sage."

"We'll that's easily solved, my dears." Jeanne said arm still draped over her eyes.

"We make another sage, we've got the genes here." Bayonetta said, "I am Balder's child after all."

"A sage who's only a quarter sage won't do us any good," Rodin said turning around on his stool.

Aesir sighed, "I have a stupid idea. But if I can isolate the Lumen Sage power within Bayonetta and bring it to a child in development they'll stay half sage. We'll just need a surrogate mother strong enough to handle it."

"Me," Jeanne said removing her arm. "The Umbra wiped out the Lumen, as the Umbra Matriarch its my responsibility to restart their line and restore balance."

"If you do indeed pull this off I can train the child the Lumen Arts," Rodin said. "I'd hate to do it, but if it means saving the mortal world I'll do it."

"That's my line," Jeanne said with a smile.

"Alright we have a plan," Aesir said. "We need another Sage."

**After several months of pain, panic, and power the plan had finally succeeded...**

"Rrrrgh! I am never having children after this!" Jeanne screamed loudly, "There is no hell more painful than this!" This was coming from a woman who'd experienced hell first hand.

The bar had been re-purposed for this, everyone was here once more. Bayonetta looked exhausted, she had to fight alone for several months. Aesir had her sit opposite of Jeanne who was kicking tables making them fly and smash into the walls.

The only one strong enough to keep her still was Rodin, "Hurry Aesir the baby is crowning!"

Aesir nodded as he concentrated, he started to float higheer and higher as Bayonetta glowed bright blue. Jeanne let loose a glass shattering scream destroying all the glass alcohole glasses and bottles, the entire world flashed white and gold.

"wahhh! wahhh! wahhh!" The scream was replaced with exhausted pant and very high pitched crying.

"It's a girl," Aesir said making sure the baby was healthy.

Aesir was holding little baby, Luka and Enzo peeked out from behind the bar glass and booze all over them. "So who's the Dad?" Enzo asked Luka loudly thinking he was whispering. The scream had temporarily badly damaged their ears, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Nobody," Luka said rubbing his almost deaf ears. "Ever hear who the Virgin Marry had a child without sex?"

"Oh, so this girl's like Jesus?" Enzo asked loudly again.

"No, this baby was made with a sage's power. Not mine," Aesir said as the baby glowed with power. "I think I did it. I think this is a female sage, not a witch."

"It's a Sage," Rodin said. "I can feel it, Jeanna drink this. It's a special draught I made for this." He handed Jeanne a metal mug who drank it all, quickly.

"Here, it's your child. You get to name her," Aesir said handing the baby to Jeanne. But not before swaddling the still crying baby, it was so adorably squishy and small.

Bayonetta looked exhausted also, she stood up uneasily before Luka helped her up. "Good job," he said as she simply nodded.

"I'll name her Victoria, she'll bring us the victory we need in these hardened times." Jeanne said, eyes sunken and breath short. The baby had calmed down a little and had fallen asleep.

Aesir sat back laughing a little, he was also drained. But his eyes suddenly widened as the entire ceiling of the bar was shattered! Three monstrous angels were staring down at them, **"GIVE US THE LUMEN SAGE, UMBRAN WITCHES! YOU HAVEN'T THE POWER TO OPPOSE US!"**

The first angel landed inside the bar, it was the smallest giant of the three. It looked like a human with a five hundred arms on either sides. Its arms moved like spears attacking Luka and Bayonetta who quickly ran for cover. It's other arms attacked Rodin and Aesir, who dodged and fought it back together.

Victoria was bawling now as Jeanne had trouble getting up, Enzo quickly picked her up to her feet. "We gotta get outta here! They want the baby!"

**"DO NOT LET THEM GET AWAY!"** The second angel looked like a massive bear landed on top of the bar and used its gargantuan paws to block the exits.

The third looked like a massive archer, it drew back its boy with six different huge golden arrows. One aimed at all of them; **"Relinquish the child before I hit you all!"**

"Over my dead body!" Luka yelled as he drew one Bayonetta's pistols. He shot at the archer, but the recoil was too much and he ended up smashing himself in the forehead knocking himself out.

**"So be it."** The archer shot all six arrows, all of them headed for a different target. Rodin, Aesir, Jeanne, Bayonetta, Enzo, and Luka. The arrows looked like they would hit their marks, but Victoria cry gave off a shock wave to displace the arrows. They all missed.

The bear smashed Rodin and Aesir to distract them and the thousand armed angel flipped to Enzo and Jeanne holding Jeanne down as he took Victoria. "No, you will not take my child!" Jeanne yelled as she started to draw a portal to summon an Infernal Demon.

"Stop, Jeanne! You don't have to power to control it, you'll just loose a demon!" Bayonetta yelled.

Jeanne grit her teeth and screamed as the three angels vanished in pillars of light stealing away the still crying child. "VICTORIA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Nearly a month had passed since the kidnapping and Jeanne was still throwing a fit, and cars...**

"Arrgh! We'll storm into Paradiso and get my child back as soon I've regained my full strength!" Jeanne yelled as she picked up another Mercedes-Benz and threw it into a car compactor. Bayonetta pulled the lever to smash it too bits and sighed.

Jeanne was either crying or glowering with rage, it was really bad at the beginning of the month, but she seemed to be running out of steam finally. In order to spare Rodin any more property damage they went to this junk yard whenever Jeanne needed to destroy something.

It was hard to talk to someone who couldn't see anything other than red, so Bayonetta was waiting for Jeanne to calm down. She watched Jeanne slice into a car with her Angel Slayer, but the blade didn't even go all the way. Jeanne fell to her knees still, was this it?

"Ready to talk finally?" Bayonetta asked walking over.

Jeanne held her hand up to silence her, "Don't try to console me Cereza. I lost my only child..."

"I'm not gonna console you, I want to go over our plan to save Victoria. She needs you, so we're gonna go get her." Bayonetta said with a smirk as Jeanne stood up with a grateful, but smug smile.

"Thank you," Jeanne seemed to be back to normal. "I think those thieves need to be taught a lesson."

"We will get Victoria back, I promise." Bayonetta said with such confidence Jeanne couldn't help but believe her.

"You're going to fail," said an unknown third party voyeur. The two witches were startled by someone sitting above them on the loading crane, this man was wearing a robe. He looked to be in his early 20s, fairly cute, but the serious eyes were deal breakers.

His white hair was tossled like he just got out of bed, his robes were white with bright orange designs coupled with similar bright blue designs. Both looked like birds fighting each other with lightning and fire. He carried a spear that looked like it was made out of orange and blue crystal at each end, meeting in a golden handle in the middle.

"And who the hell are you?" Bayonetta asked, "I hate peeping toms."

"That's not important," the man said as both witches suddenly appeared on both his sides guns drawn. "Hm."

"We'll decide what's important," Jeanne said. "So who are you?"

The man caught a dandelion out of the air, "So fragile and easy to break. Wouldn't you agree Bayonetta?" He asked blowing the dandelion, in the split second both witches attentions were split he acted.

He spun on his hands swinging his legs out knocking the witches legs down, both witches flipped backwards regaining their composure as the stranger landed on the ground. They both showered him with bullets.

He held his spear and moving like lightning he spun his spear around his body knocking every single bullet away from him. A few were sent in the witches' direction making them dodge off of the crane.

"You need to forget about the child and focus your efforts on the more important matters." He said pointing his spear at the two witches, Jeanne grit her teeth. "Inferno threatens to raze this world, Paradiso plans to steal the souls of every mortal worth saving."

"Armageddon and Rapture," Bayonetta said looking shocked as the thunder cracked. The sky was cracking again as angels started to leak out of Paradiso. Somewhere far behind the man the roar of a demon could be heard.

"Paradiso and Inferno can tear each other apart for all I care!" Jeanne spat, "I will find my child, I will save this world, and I'll do it with her help!"

The angels were circling over head, junk was being thrown left and right as the demon approached. "These forces will destroy everything," The man said. Looking straight at Bayonetta, "You know what must be done."

The angels closed in on the witches, they had to fight, and the man launched into battle with the huge manticore demon. His foot work was amazing easily dodging the manticore attacks.

In the midst of their Witch Time they noticed he was still fighting normally, _Light Speed?_ Bayonetta wondered. Bayonetta was the only one, out of the two of them, to see Balder fight using it.

When the dust cleared the man was gone.

In the Gates of Hell Bar, Bayonetta and Jeanne notified Rodin of this strange man. Who in turn summoned everyone to the bar using portals: Luka, Enzo, and Aesir.

"C'mon Rodin I was watching the world series!" Enzo said using the remote to try to find the game, "And why do I gotta be here eh?!"

"You're saying you met another Lumen Sage?" Aesir said.

"I'm not saying that," Bayonetta said. "I said that I think he was using Light Speed a Lumen technique similar to our Witch Time."

"If there was already a Sage alive why didn't we know about this?" Luka asked, "We wouldn't have had to..." He trailed off, he didn't want to mention Victoria. What would he have said? _We didn't need Victoria? Now we don't need her!_

"I need to get back to recreating the eyes," Aesir said. "Every second is important, and I need years." He opened a blue portal to Muspelheim, "I'm sure you can figure this out. I'll give the Right Eye to this new guy, or Victoria. Which ever we need."

After Aesir left it got quieter, "What else happened?" Luka asked, "Did he say anything?"

"He said we weren't going to succeed in saving Victoria, that we should focus on the forces at hand." Bayonetta paraphrased, "He said 'Inferno threatens to raze this world, Paradiso plans to steal the souls of every mortal worth saving.' I assume he means Armageddon and the Rapture."

"Wait, ain't that good?" Enzo asked turning around, "Everyone goes to heaven while this world is screwed right?!"

"Who says you get to go?" Rodin asked cleaning his glass, "The Rapture only takes the innocent. That means a select few get into heaven while most of this world and its denizens become lamb to the slaughter."

"Wha-! Whaaaat!" Enzo asked looking terrified! He turned to the witches, "Can you stop it! Please tell me you can stop all this!?"

"We got more important matters," Jeanne said adamantly.

"Wait-wait? Ain't like you know, the entire world more impo-" Enzo started but was silenced as Jeanne put a gun to his forehead.

"Suggesting we put my daughter to the side gives me the right to shoot you Enzo." Jeanne said, Bayonetta looked unsure, "Cereza you promised me we'd get my daughter back. I'm holding you to that."

"Right," Bayonetta said putting on a smug smirk. "Victoria, then we'll worry about the world." She may have sounded confident, but truth be told. She had no idea where to even start.

As if reading her mind Rodin chimed in, "You need to find the Stair way to Heaven and get to the Pearly Gates. You two already know where to find it, same way you saved Jeanne."

"We gotta get to Fimbulventre," Bayonetta said. "Enzo how's the plane?"

"Nuh-uh!" Enzo said, "Ain't no way I'm driving you in this bat shit crazy weather. The entire ocean turned into the Bermuda Triangle! Anyone who wants to fly or sail has a death wish."

"I can send you both there," Rodin said cleaning a glass. "It's a one way trip."

"My aren't you charitable?" Bayonetta said, "Since when you do give free rides?"

"It's not for you, its for the kid." Rodin said stone face, "The sooner you get her the sooner you can work on stopping the Apocalypse."

The two witches nodded. Enzo dropped back onto his couch as the half-time show just ended, Luka reappeared back in Moscow where he hunted for stories (not that he could focus on that now), Aesir was mediating in Muspelheim as he gather the powers of Chaos. Bayonetta and Jeanne rearmed themselves before being transported back to Naotun the city at the base of Fimbulventre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

At the docks of Naotun Bayonetta sighed happily, "I remember all this. I'm glad everything destroyed as been repaired," Over the few years since she saved Jeanne the place looked completely repaired.

"We've no time for sightseeing, let's go." Jeanne walked onward, Bayonetta followed as they entered Purgatorio to rush on in their beastly forms.

They didn't travel for an hour before the sky ruptured again spilling a large amount of angels in the air. This time however, they rushed directly for the witches instead of flying seemingly aimless.

"If they aim to stop us I won't show mercy!" Jeanne spat as she rushed them straight on, Bayonetta simply shot the angels that cane for her whilst Jeanne cut them up with her Angel Slayer.

"Why do you try?" Behind Bayonetta that same guy was sitting at a café eating a bowl of soup. "Unless you go to Inferno and rob the Shadow King of his Crown Armageddon will come earlier than Aesir can prepare the Left Eye of Darkness."

Bayonetta sat down with him across the table, "If you wouldn't mind me picking your mind for a short while. Just how do you know this? Also, you're a Lumen Sage aren't you?"

"Who I am is not important, nor is it any concern of yours." He said before he drank the broth of the soup, "As for how I know this. The answers will come in time," an angel flew at them spear ready.

The man blocked the attack with his own spear and twisted their spears locking and holding the angel in place as Bayonetta shot it in the face, "I must ask you try to be more open with me young man. Those with secrets locked away all have a key," She said watching Jeanne summon _Gomorrah_ to devour the _Beloved_ that had descended earlier.

It tried to crawl away and grunted and growled reaching out to the man as if begging for help, it was like deja' vu for Bayonetta. It reminded her of that time a _Beloved_ reached out to the younger version of herself.

However, this time the angel's pleas were answered, the man in a yellow flash in front of Jeanne's demon as it opened its mouth. Instead of chomping down on an angel it tried to devour the man who made a barrier of orange and blue power. It tried to crunch the barrier but failed.

Almost exactly his Father Balder, the man grabbed Gomorrah's snout and smashed his maw against his own teeth impaling himself. The demon faded back into Inferno, the Beloved wept tears of joy as it remained alive. "Get out of here," The man said drawing a portal to Alfheim where the injured beloved limped inside.

"Seems like we have our answer," Jeanne said not looking at all amused to see her summon fail. "You're a Lumen Sage; tell us who you are!"

"I don't have to answer your demands Umbra Matriarch!" The man said looking aggravated, "If you do not cease your fool's journey, I may be the next obstical in your path."

Jeanne immediatly fired a casscade of magic and lead at the Sage, he dodged the attack using _Light Speed_ until Bayonetta stopped Jeanne. "Stop this Jeanne, we need a Sage to carry the eyes!"

"We'll have my daughter, I refuse to let this man draw breathe!" She yelled wrestling Bayonetta for her guns. Simply walking away the sage drew a giant bright orange feather.

"You're going to fail and die Umbran Witches," He threw the feather skyward as a portal opened up. A beautiful bird made of fire wearing glistening golden armor flew free, the sage jumped onto the bird's back flying away.

"I am going to kill him, I _swear _it!" Jeanne seethed looking very distraught.

"You're letting your anger get the better of you Jeanne, let's just get Victoria and deal with him later." Bayonetta said trying to calm her Umbran sister, _If this continues she's going to get herself killed..._

After an hour of calming down Jeanne finally spoke, "We need a more direct path to Fimbulventre."

"We cannot use the way Loki and I took," Bayonetta agreed. "He was a big part of getting me to Inferno," They both turned to crows flying and looking for potential options. Flying would eat into their magic too much to be the way to Fimbulventre, plus what Enzo said held true. The winds weren't as calm as they looked on the ground, it was very unstable. Flying was difficult enough...

Finally they spotted their ride; a huge demonic wheel was going down a road toward some angels. It opened up to show an armadillo looking demon, it was so heavily armored the angels couldn't touch it. The demon used it long, fast, and sticky tongue to devour the angels like ants.

They landed on a close by roof, "Think the big guy would be willing to give us a ride?" Jeanne asked examine the demon's shell, it had multiple to glowing pillars sticking outward.

"If we help him find food perhaps," the answer came easily enough. So they went to work, launching into action the would weaken the angels and knock them into the demon's maw. It gladly accepted the help simply opening its mouth to be fed, after all the angels were gone the demon looked sleepy.

"Not yet," Bayonetta said walking up to the demon. "Can you give us a ride?"

It looked confused, a portal opened behind it as it tried to walk away. "Oh no you don't!" Jeanne said opening her own portal as her hair served as a conduit, the hair exited the first portal and started to entangle the demon.

As if finally understanding the demon let itself be ensnared and pulled into the portal under Jeanne's influence now, "His name is Atomos the Fal'cie." She said as she got ready to summon him for the first time. _"PON OIAD NANTA!"_

A portal opened and Atomos in a cocoon of white hair rolled out and waited, "Give us a ride to the mountain." It nodded and waited started to roll as the witches simply got in the center where there was an unmoving pouch that stayed upright.

"I wonder what this pouch is for," Bayonetta said as it slowly became obvious. This pouch was made to keep its babies safe. It was a mother, that did what Jeanne could not. As Jeanne realized this too, she was no longer in the mood to talk.

"Let us just go to Paradiso, my daughter needs me."

They rolled onward to Fimbulventre without anymore bumps in the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 &amp; 4**

The two witches took their time inside Atomos to recuperate, rest, but they had not said a single word. Jeanne was fretting over a picture, it was the only picture she had of her and Victoria together.

It was taken in the few moments of peace between the birth and kidnapping. Rodin had snapped it. The photograph simply showed the exhausted mother and sleeping swaddled baby. Jeanne looked pained, yet a face of serenity could also be seen.

Bayonetta took the time to meditate regaining her witch power whilst dwelling on the sage; _Balder, my father, was the last living Lumen Sage. Till Victoria was born of course, but how can this man be here? Could he be from the past? The future?_ Bayonetta was pulled from her thoughts as Atomos crashed into something.

It opened up letting the witches walk out, "We're here." Jeanne said, Atomos had smashed into a cliff face half way up the mountain. The incline would be too steep for the demon now, "You're dismissed!" Jeanne said as Atomos returned to Inferno, "Let us begin."

"They unrolled the red carpet for us," Bayonetta said noticing that the angel seemed to be organizing themselves better. There were multiple forts, rocket turrets, and bunkers." It looked plenty strong, the moment Bayonetta took a step rockets were fired. Forcing them to dodge, they tried to activate _Witch Time_, but a pulse of light disrupted their spell.

**"You will not succeed Umbran Witches,"** said a familiar voice. It was the angel with the thousand arms!

"You!" Jeanne immediately leapt up, but Bayonetta grabbed her foot in time to pull her back to safety. Rockets immediately pounded the mountain where she would've been, the well armed angels laughed except the leader. Jeanne realized that she had just been saved, "Thank you Cereza."

"Something isn't right," Bayonetta said snapping to activate _Witch Time._ The angel in response snapped all 1,000 of his hands making a shock wave out of light dispelling their dark magic. "So he can disrupt our spells and something tells me he doesn't need all his hands to do it."

**"I will not let you Umbran Witches pass,"** said the head angel.

"His name is Manji," said a voice startling Jeanne and Bayonetta. It was the sage, he was leaning against the cliff wall out of sight of the angels. "He has 1000 arms that can extend as long as he needs them, he can dispel any black magic, and if were properly equipped with weapons and armor you'd already be dead."

"You seem to know a lot about him," Bayonetta said putting a hand up to keep Jeanne silent.

"This is your mid point Witches, continue to ascend you will die. You're powers will be weakened in the light, descend into the darkness. Your power will be increased and you can rob the king of shadows before he gets too powerful."

"I'd eat a bullet before I abandon my daughter!" Jeanne screamed, "This is not something you can understand! You will not stop me, neither will they. If you want us to steal the Devil's Crown then help us steal my child first!"

"Promise?" The sage asked, the offer to help was so sudden the witches looked shocked, but Bayonetta gave him a nod. "Fine."

A few moments passed, the angels got anxious, till a streak of light crossed the sky distracting the angels. The witches used the opportunity to attack, _Bullet Raines and Rocket Storms_, the angels fired back casscades of rockets as the witches bullets intercepted the explosive causing them to blow up in mid air.

The angels were so preoccupied with the gun fire they didn't notice that their rocket power was being thinned out. The sage had appeared behind them and was taking out angels from behind with his spear, "I apologize. This world cannot wait," the sage moved like lightning as he killed the rocketeers.

Manji was analyzing the situation, he could barely see the newfighter. His armor covered hands were blocking any bullets sent too him, the witches tried to mount an assault, but without their witch time they weren't much of a threat.

That was until twenty of his hands were sliced off, **"Raghh!"** He yelled as the new player suddenly made himself known, the sage stood atop a bunker spear glistening red. **"A Lumen Sage?!"**

"That is an accurate statement," the sage simply said as he prepared to strike again. Manji could dispel _Witch Time, _but not _Light Speed._ The angel had to actively flip around and dodge the spear to avoid taking damage, the witches went to work busting the various bunkers.

The angel and sage were fighting each other, **"Who are you? You look, feel, and fight like a Lumen sage. But I cannot recall who you are!"** The angel drew the dead angel's weapons finally attacking back.

The sage spun dodging and threw something at the angel, they looked like flowers. "Oleander, an Angel repellent." The two were fighting spear against many other weapons, the battle looked even, as if this wasn't the first time the Sage and Manji fought each other.

**"You'd let those dark magics mask you from us?! That is unacceptable,"** The angel summoned his armor that fell around him, quickly putting it on he looked like a many armed Samurai with several hundreds of Katana at his disposal.

"Ah...shit," The sage said as he dodged the swords that attacked relentlessly. The sage was doing well, until Manji flipped behind him and kicked him into the cliff face hard. The witches finished off the rest of the small angels.

"This is much harder without magic," Jeanne said as they stood atop a broken bunker watching the sage fight the now well armed Arch Angel. The sage leapt skyward as the angel followed after him, he was using his spear to parrying all the blades coming his way, but he was going to get overwhelmed easily.

The angel used some of its arms to climb the cliff face and get above the sage, **"Die Turn Coat!"** Using all of his swords he struck downward, the sage blocked, but it smashed him into the ground.

The angel hang on the cliff as dust and debris rose up into the air, there was a pulsing light inside the debris as well. The Umbran Witches watched eagerly. Did the sage summon a stronger angel? No.

The sage was laying on the ground, looking as white as porcelain, with golden cracks all over his clothes and body. **"What?" **The sage's body started to crack more and more.

The sage's body cracked and shattered as a woman sat up, like a snake who just shed its skin a woman rose out of the sage's body. She had long platinum blonde hair, her face was beautiful, and her eyes fierce. Bayonetta looked at Jeanne who looked bewildered, the angel also looked incredibly confused.

The woman was completely nude, "Now you gone and made me angry." The nude woman said as she put her foot down on the spear flipping it up to her hands, she broke it in half in a flash of white light.

The angel covered his face as well as the witches, the light faded, and the woman was dressed like a sage. Beautiful white hair in a single french braid down the center of her back with orange and blue feathers at the end.

A robe of woven feather beneath golden armor including; a chest plate, arm guards, and boots. She had some of her hair in her face blocking out her left eye, the spear had become two crystal swords.

The woman sage leapt skyward throwing feathers ahead of her as a gorgeous fire phoenix appeared giving her a ride, "Be cleansed with heat!" She screamed as the Pheonix glided skyward at the samurai angel.

The angel panicked leaping away into a portal to Alfheim, the phoenix drew in a deep breath and spew a column of fire into the portal before it closed. The Pheonix screeched as if screaming; _COWARD!_

"We'll get him next time," The Sage promised as the bird disappeared turning into hundreds of feathers made of fire. The sage fell back onto the battle field where the two witches were waiting, "..."

"Well I'd say that's puberty done right," Bayonetta said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Jeanne said looking more scared than angry, Bayonetta looked at the two of them. They looked so much alike: it was something to be scared of.

The sage couldn't meet her eyes, "You already know the answer to that question."

"No..."

"I did say you'd fail, because you already have...mother."

**? ? ?**  
**(Start of Chapter 4)**

Phosphora stood victorious, she was kneeling over the evil umbran witch. She had just beaten the last Umbran Witch and finished the Witch Hunts. The witch was just looking at her as the entire sky shattered, golden rays of light engulfed the world as the millions our of billions of souls in this world rose to Paradiso.

"You just killed the mortal world," The witch said choking on her blood, her black outfit was completely destroyed. The mortals left on earth screamed, paniced, cried, abut this was necessary right? Those were sinners, right?

"I saved this world, if you want Inferno to destroy this world so much you should have fought harder." Phosphoa said getting up, she whipped her spear back cleaning it of witch blood.

"I could never," the witch said trying to sit up. "Raise a hand against her child." She tried to reach into her suit but Phosphora used her spear stabbing her through the wrist pinning it to the ground.

"Wait . . . what?"

**"Phosphora! You've done your job well. Return to Paradiso to lead man kind to a shinning new beginning!"** The echoing voices of her teachers could be heard.

Phosphora ignored them, she thought she misheard, "What was that? Child? Who's child?"

"I just wish, you had just once an opportunity to meet her. Your mother." The witch fell back as a Portal to Inferno grabbed her soul taking her away and the answers to the biggest question of her life, who were her parents?

"What?!" Phosphora threw her spear at the many hands. It exploded into fire and lightning. She rushed over to the soul, "Explain!" The soul said nothing as it was dragged into Inferno.

**"Phosphora our Savior return at once!"** Her teacher said floating down, Manji. The thousand armed one, **"Armageddon draws ever closer!"**

Phosphora looked at the body and removed her hood. She went through the corpse's pockets. A photograph! It showed a woman holding a baby, the woman and her both shared the same platinum blonde hair. "Who is this woman!" She demanded looking up at her teacher.

** "An irrelevant witch my dear student, do not question us. We say its in your best interest to forget anything you may have heard."**

"No," said a young man appearing behind her. "I was too late, but you Vict- no you're Phosphora... That was indeed your mother," The Lumen Sage drew her spear of fire and lightning.

"You lie!" Phosphora said as tears wheld up in her eyes, "I never had a mother nor a father!"

"Because you were stolen," The young man said holding up two gemstones. One red, the other blue. "By him and his friends," the man pointed at the angel.

"Is this true?"" The angel didn't answer. "You aren't denying it." Again, no answer. "You...son of a-"

"I was too late, now this world is doomed." Aesir said sighing looking at the gems, "If only I was faster."

"Just who did I kill?" Phosphora looked at the witch she just fought, "She tried to speak to me before we fought...oh god...oh god no!"

"There may still be a chance you can save her and the world," The young man said sighing as the sky closed itself off and giant arms extended upward from under the earth. The giant angel abandoned her returning to Paradiso, Phosphora would die here alone. Unless she did as he said...

"Tell me! I will do what ever it takes to save her!" Phosphora said running to the young man.

"I will send you back in time, take these gems and locate the one known as Bayonetta. The witch you killed," the man looked at the witch shaking his head. "You will need greater power to take on this ordeal, you will abandon this world to save another just like ours Phosphora. When I say save the world I do not mean this one."

"How can I trust a witch so weak? I defeated her easily," Phosphora said.

"She wasn't trying to kill you." He let that sink in as he focused hard, "I will open a bride through the flow of time, do not fail Phosphora. Save this world and your mother, but first a little make up wouldn't hurt." The man gave Phosphora a golden make up kit, "Hide yourself."

A gate opened through Muspelheim as Phosphora leapt through it disappearing to a time before all this happened, a month after she was stolen.

Phosphora landed somewhere, it looked like a dump, quiet literally. She could hear yelling, "Arrgh! We'll storm into Paradiso and get my child back as soon I've regained my full strength!"

Phosphora peaked around a corner to see her, the flowing platinum blonde hair. _That must be her just like the picture... mother,_ she smiled a little as she resisted the urge to run out and hug her crying.

_That's right, she already has a daughter here...she dies trying to save me, I cannot let that happen!_ She opened the make up case and started to apply the magic make up so much it became a shell around her making her look like a man. _Perfect._

~Present~

"So that's your story?" Bayonetta asked eating a lollipop, Jeanne was closing her eyes listening to all of this.

"Yes it is, I came from the future to save this world. If we don't act fast hell will take over, billions dead."

"I died trying to save you on this quest?" Jeanne asked, "Is that correct Victoria?"

"I'm not Victoria, call me Phosphora." She said looking away taking out her make up case, "I am not your daughter and you are not-" Jeanne suddenly slapped it out of her hand. "!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Jeanne said practically glowering with power. Phosphora looked terrified, "Did I or did I not bring you into this world!?"

"Y-Yes, you brought me to this world!" Phosphora frantically looking like a scared child being scolded, but looked confused as Jeanne enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Then are my child, do not say otherwise." Jeanne said as she started to cry again. "I...am so sorry Victoria. Please forgive me."

"Mummy," Phosphora suddenly let the dam loose as she embraced her mother tears cascading down her face. "Mommy I was so scared! So alone! Why did you die!"

The Mother and Daughter bawled for a long while, Bayonetta checked her cell phone all the while. By the time they were finished Bayonetta had reached Level 32 on Pac-Man.

"Let's go, my other Baby still needs me." Jeanne said standing up.

"You're still going?" Phosphora asked getting up also, "You're gonna die Mother!"

"I couldn't live in this world if I were to abandon my child Victoria, I would rather die. Perhaps with your help you can ensure my survival, but I will get my baby back." Jeanne said suddenly looking much stronger, the worry and sadness in her eyes were gone.

She looked like a witch who could take on an army of angels alone, "Will you help us Victoria?"

Phosphora looked at her swords, "I will. However, please call my Phosphora, this world doesn't need two sages named Victoria."


End file.
